vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Art Attachment
|-|Mikoto with her first AAA= |-|Yuuitsu's AAA= Summary The Anti-Art Attachment (対魔術式駆動鎧 (アンチアートアタッチメント) Tai Majutsu-shiki Kudō Yoroi (Anchi Āto Atatchimento) lit. "Anti-Magic-Type Powered Suit") is a special powered suit developed by Academy City comprised of various parts and components which are assembled around and connected to its user. The Anti-Art Attachment's primary function is more an application of medical technology than military technology. A form of external cyborg attachment, it forms a link between the user and another individual, allowing the user to remotely draw on their power. The suits draws on the power of Aleister Crowley, but it requires the wielder to understand the world of magic beyond science to use its full potential. The Anti-Art Attachment is the main weapon of Kihara Noukan, who keeps a hangar in each of the 23 Districts of Academy City filled with components, fuel, armor, weapons, and ammunition for the suit. Mikoto stumbled into one of these hangars during the fight against Kihara Yuiitsu, and she used the powered suit to defeat her in one attack. Mikoto would later build her own AAA, though she lacked the occult knowledge to fully replicate its black box. During her second fight with Touma and Kakeru, Yuuitsu would also make her custom version of the AAA without Aleister's support by sacrificing her own creation, Elements. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with containers, higher with actual weapons, 7-B with Tactical Armor-Piercing Drill | At least 9-A, 8-B to 8-A with large caliber railgun | At least 9-A Name: Anti-Art Attachment Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Special Powered Suit Wielders: Kihara Noukan | Misaka Mikoto | Kihara Yuiitsu Powers and Abilities: Large collection of weapons, mysterious power drawn from Aleister Crowley, Flight, can call other weapon containers to switch out equipment | Large collection of weapons, Flight | Large collection of weapons, Optic camouflage through translucent mimicry Attack Potency: Small Building level with containers (Crushed a weapon capable of blocking tank shells by landing on it), higher with actual weapons (Should be stronger than their containers and weaker Academy City weapons like this), City level with Tactical Armor-Piercing Drill (Via this calc) | At least Small Building level with regular weapons (Her weapons include 120mm shells capable of blowing off a tank's turret in a single hit), City Block level to Multi-City Block level with large caliber railgun (Stated that it would destroy a whole section of buildings of Academy City and to be strong enough to create a crater out of a fortress) | At least Small Building level (Uses advanced Academy City weapons like the regular AAA) Speed: The user's speed, though it can achieve High Hypersonic speeds with the armor-piercing drill rocket boosters (Was stated to move as fast as a comet), can achieve Hypersonic speeds while flying, can take careful aim while flying at Supersonic+ speeds (Is equal or superior to Misaka's version) | The user's speed, though it can achieve Hypersonic speeds (Mach 6) while flying, can take careful aim while flying at Supersonic+ speeds (Mach 2.5) | The user's speed, though it likely can achieve higher speed with its boosters Durability: City level (Via this calc) | At least Building level (Mikoto blocked an attack from a Class 6 Element which only bent some of its weapon barrels) | At least Wall level (Made out of Element bodies) Range: At least hundreds of meters with various ranged weapons Weaknesses: The user needs knowledge of magic to wield the suit's full potential | Same | Vulnerable to Imagine Breaker, since it's made from Element bodies Notable Attacks/Techniques: AAA: The suit consists of a series of weapons, armor, supporting legs and boosters that attach to the user's body and respond to their mental commands. If necessary, the suit will shift its design to better match the user's body. *'Containers:' Noukan can call the suit to him when he needs, with its parts being held in containers which are dropped around the user before opening up and automatically arranging itself around them. The containers themselves are pretty tough, easily crushing a weapon that can block a tank shell by landing on it. *'Weapons:' The Anti-Art Attachment includes a large collection of weapons such as guns, cannons, swords, spears, flamethrowers, liquid nitrogen emitters, molecular vibration electromagnetic wave emitters, catapults, laser cannons, missile pods with precision-guided missiles, plasma cannons, bunker busting and excavation drills, plasma blades, acid sprayers, gatling guns, tank guns, rapid-fire cannons, acoustic cannons, 120mm cannons that fire shells at the same rate as a Gatling gun, a giant assault chainsaw meant to bring down the main gate of a fortress, etc.... **'Tactical Armor-piercing Drill:' One of the weapons that can be used by the Anti-Art Attachment is a big tungsten steel drill dozens of meters long that runs through the entire unit from front to back. The drill is overwhelmingly heavy and hard, it achieves blinding speeds using the same electromagnetic acceleration as railguns and mass drivers, and it ultimately produces its destructive power from a massive rotation. It is capable of breaking into an underground silo, destroying an entire military base or destroying a falling comet. While the suit can weigh more than twenty tons with the giant drill equipped, it is capable of flying in a way which seemingly ignores gravity using light rocket boosters which can propel it at speeds of over Mach 20. **'Large Caliber Railgun:' A weapon normally meant to be used as a railway gun, this railgun is intended to be used against fortresses, being capable of turning a fortress designed to withstand even the most powerful tank into a crater. **'Alternate Form:' Mikoto's A.A.A. has the ability to shift from its usual form depending on the situation. For example, it took a fighter jet-like layout when Mikoto was flying with Misaki, and when its flight capabilities were damaged it transformed into a large motorcycle with rocket engines on the back. *'Mysterious Power:' Using the connection to Aleister Crowley to draw on his power fills the Anti-Art Attachment with a mysterious power. For example, Noukan was able to create a perfect circle around him by displacing water away from him. The suit can also apparently be used to transmit Aleister's willpower and use it to destroy the target, as when Noukan was using the drill against the High Priest the narration mentioned that there was a slight unevenness in the drill’s rotation in a pattern that conveyed the power of someone’s will, which took the form of something that destroyed the High Priest’s body from within. It's hinted this power allows the suit to kill immortals and other powerful beings, as Noukan used it to kill Zombie and he also stated it was designed to be used on beings like Aiwass, Fräulein Kreutune and Ladylee Tangleroad. Due to the magic link of the suit, an esper who uses it will experience a rejection reaction, even if they are only using its conventional weapons. *'Yuiitsu's Custom AAA:' Yuiitsu can make her own custom AAA by sacrificing her Elements, though this AAA takes a different route than the one used by Noukan as it was built without support from Aleister Crowley and thus likely lacks the same mysterious powers. Unlike the regular AAA, this version has a biological look. **'Weapons:' This AAA has cannons, laser cannons, missile containers, gatling guns, and a large anti-special steel chainsaw blade. **'Translucent Mimicry:' This AAA inherits the same camouflage ability used by Elements, allowing Yuiitsu and the AAA to blend into the background and disappear, almost becoming invisible. Key: Noukan's AAA | Mikoto's AAA | Yuiitsu's Custom AAA Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Stone Walls